Les aventures (pas toujours amusantes) de Crowley et Bobby
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Crowley et Bobby. Pas forcément de pairing, juste du fluffy sur les deux spécimen que nous aimons tous! D'autres personnages peuvent intervenir en fond.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Après avoir un peu hésité, je me lance dans un recueil d'OS qui rassemblera tous mes one shots sur un pairing précis: Bobby et Crowley. Attention, les OS peuvent contenir des scènes de sexe, ou alors juste de l'amitié entre nos deux amis, pas forcément de l'amour! Et leur longueur peut varier.**

**Je vous préviendrais pour les scènes torrides (: Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Mais quel idiot il était! Avoir accepté que ce crétin de démon ne boive un verre dans SA maison, sa chère petite maison qui accueillait toute sorte d'outils pour torturer les abominations qu'on appelait familièrement des démons. Sa chère maison qui renfermait mille secrets, et que Crowley souillait en regardant à chaque coin de mur, en touchant des livres, en dévorant du regard les tableaux de femmes et surtout, surtout, en s'asseyant sur ce foutu canapé confortable.

-Crowley, pas ici! gronda le chasseur.

-Je pose mon popotin où je veux! grommela en retour ce cher roi des enfers.

-Où tu veux sauf sur mon canapé, continua-t-il pourtant de grogner.

-Faudrait savoir, mon amour de chasseur! ironisa le démon avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne soudainement. Tu veux bien que je pose mon beau fessier sur tes succulentes cuisses?

-Vas te faire enculer! ragea Bobby.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ce fou furieux entrer dans sa petite maison de prairie, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et maintenant, voilà qu'il était piégé avec un idiot arrogant dans sa propre demeure, obligé à écouter les singeries du pauvre vendeur d'âmes...et comme pour le faire regetter davantage d'avoir invité Crowley sous son toit divin, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une tirade des plus...dégoûtantes.

-Mais non Bobby, tu sais très bien que dans notre couple, c'est toi qui dois subir l'enc...

-Crowley, si tu tiens à la vie, ne continue pas ta phrase, menaça alors le chasseur, grognon.

-ulage..., continua pourtant le ténébreux démon, d'humeur plus que joueuse.

Bobby serra les poings dans une tentative de se calmer, mais dieu que c'était dur lorsqu'un idiot le regardait avec des yeux amusés et moqueurs! Il dut y mettre tout son self contrôle pour ne pas flanquer à Crowley une bonne claque. Mais que c'était dur, en particulier quand ce foutu démon cherchait encore à l'énerver avec son regard. Bobby sentait ces yeux verts brillants de sournoiserie le chercher, il cherchait son regard.

-Qui te dit qu'on est un couple?! grommela-t-il alors, cette phrase lui restant dans l'esprit.

Crowley et ses idioties, certes, ça arrivait tous les jours, mais Crowley et ce genre d'idioties...surtout qu'il préférait faire ces idioties là à Castiel, un ange dont les allusions sexuelles ne le faisaient pas même pas réagir car il ne savait pas les reconnaitre, encore moins en parler! Castiel et le sexe, mon dieu, mais quelle horrible pensée! Déjà qu'il se trompait d'expression, mais là...le chasseur secoua la tête. Ah non, l'ange n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi! Déjà un démon pour philosopher, c'était bien assez!

-Allez mon cœur, avoue que tu veux venir sur mes genoux pour que je te balance comme si t'étais un gamin! sourit l'énervante créature, appréciant de le faire rager.

-Vas te faire voir!

-Bon...sers-moi donc un verre, crétin de chasseur que j'adore emmerder!

Et voilà, en plus il admettait adorer enquiquiner ce pauvre chasseur qui n'avait qu'une envie: lui foutre une balle dans la caboche, entre les deux yeux précisément, et là, du sang rouge coulerait de la blessure, et...

-Tâcherait mon costume! Bobby, tu ne veux tout de même pas tâcher un costume aussi bien fait?! s'épouvanta Crowley, inquiet à l'idée de devoir faire passer cette magnifique tenue au dressing, car après ses vêtements rétrécissaient, et il devait engueuler son tailleur pour avoir un nouveau costume sur mesure!

Pour simple réponse, Bobby lui jeta un regard noir et attrapa la bouteille de Craig qu'il avait caché dans un placard. Crowley eut l'air tout joyeux devant cette magnifique offrande, et ne se priva pas pour admirer l'œuvre. Une superbe bouteille achetée pas plus tard que la veille, mais avec du 30 ans d'âge au moins! Ah, Singer et ses petites attentions envers lui, le futur roi des enfers...le ténébreux se surprit à penser que son cher compagnon d'infortune pouvait bien l'aimer, et qu'il refusait de l'avouer à sa sublimissime personne...moui, Bobby devait l'aimer puisqu'il lui offrait tant de bonnes choses!

-Alors Bobby, dis-moi tout! Raconte-moi une histoire, tiens! pressa-t-il, prenant l'air d'un gamin de deux ans.

Non, deux ans c'était pour Castiel...non, ça serait l'air d'un nouveau-né! Qui dégoûta légèrement le chasseur au fusil facile. Mais pour le bien de ce crétin assis sur son doux canapé tâché de belles traces de bière, il devait lui conter une histoire! Et débuta. C'était l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge version moderne. Et pendant qu'il parlait, cherchant à contenter cet infâme démon sexy, un lien venait de se créer. Un lien entre Bobby Singer et Crowley sans nom définitif. Iraient-ils plus loin que l'amitié? Sans doute, à en juger par le regard avide d'un Crowley qui se concentrait davantage sur les lèvres de son gardien que sur ses mots!

* * *

**J'ai déjà quelques autres idées d'OS pour eux, mais si vous avez vous-même des prompts à me donner, allez-y! Je ne mettrais par contre pas la fic à jour toutes les semaines, ça dépendra des demandes et de mes propres idées^^**

**Une petite review pour bien finir la journée? (:**

**Bonne nuitée!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS dans ce recueil! En espérant qu'il vous plaira (: Rating tout public, malgré quelques paroles pas très catholiques qui peuvent passer par là!**

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews (:**

* * *

Bobby lisait tranquillement un bouquin, assis confortablement sur le fauteuil de son bureau rempli de papiers et de livres divers sur un sujet bien précis. Tout ça pour qui ? Tout ça pour ceux qui lui servaient de fils et de collègues de chasse, à savoir les amours Dean et Sam Winchester ! Des vrais crétins quand ils le voulaient, mais aussi de bons amis sur qui on pouvait compter, même s'ils étaient en général égoïstes et centrés sur eux-mêmes plutôt que sur les autres.

Et aujourd'hui, Bobby Singer devait encore faire des recherches sur une créature à enfermer. Au départ, il avait prévenu les frères de faire brûler ladite créature après l'avoir aspergé d'eau bénite par un prête du Vatican, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, il fallait donc chercher une autre solution. Cette solution, le chasseur voulait la trouver avec désespoir, mais il ne put pas continuer longtemps ses recherches, un petit toussotement venant de la cuisine lui parvenant.

Ni une ni deux, ses mains attrapèrent son fusil caché sous son bureau, et il le pointa sans attendre sur l'imposteur. Merde, un malade en costard avec une horrible cravate verte venait de faire son entrée...

-Crowley, baragouina le pauvre chasseur sans lâcher son arme.

Pourquoi était-ce ce démon impossible qui venait, A CHAQUE FOIS, le déranger ?! Pour peu, Bobby lui aurait envoyé une petite décharge de cartouches remplies de sel rien que pour le faire déguerpir ! Voire, lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux pour qu'il arrête de le faire chier ! Et peut-être une balle dans les parties, aussi...rien que pour voir la grimace de douleur que ferait cet imbécile au sourire...Bobby s'empêcha de penser à la suite. Il devait encore une fois être trop bourré...

-Salut chéri ! Dis, t'as vraiment pas l'air heureux de me voir, toi...pour une fois que j'ai rien fait ! se plaignit le démon avec un sourire digne de Cheshire.

-Je sais pas si t'as besoin de lunettes ou si tu le fais exprès, mais au cas où, regarde mon bureau, crétin !

-Oh, déjà les insultes ? Ca me donne envie de...bref ! Ah oui, un bureau très encombré ! Tu ne pourrais pas devenir un emplumé, constata Crowley avec un sourire, se téléportant derrière Bobby.

Ce dernier ne sursauta pas, se tournant vers l'impossible abomination pour le menacer de son arme...qui atterrit malencontreusement sur les parties intimes du démon, qui déglutit.

-Rassure moi Bibi, tu vas pas tirer, hein ? demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement, mais très légèrement, craintive.

-Je devrais ?

-Tire ailleurs, alors ! Sinon comment veux-tu me la couper, après ?! Tu sais, comme dans l'Empire des sens ! Un magnifique film très érotique et à faire jouir tous les sados mas...

Bobby chargea son arme pour faire comprendre à Crowley de se taire s'il ne voulait pas perdre son service trois pièces. Ce dernier accepta sans condition, et posa une main sur son entrejambe pour la protéger d'un possible coup.

-Bibi, je vais me faire dessus si tu continues comme ça ! sourit-il.

-Ca serait peut-être pas si mauvais que ça...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne pourrais pas être un ange' ? interrogea le grincheux en haussant les sourcils.

-Bah, tu sais, ces petits emplumés adorent le rangement ! Je connais une emplumée qui est une maniaque de l'ordre, et...

-Je veux rien savoir d'autre ! soupira Bobby, sachant que si Crowley continuait de parler, il en aurait pour des mois à l'écouter déblatérer sur ses relations peu catholiques avec les anges...

-Mais Bibi !

-Et ne m'appelle plus Bibi, crétin de démon ! grommela-t-il, poussant le démon des croisements loin de lui.

Prenant un air de chien battu, Crowley vit Bobby se retourner en vitesse vers son bureau. Quoi, l'air de chien battu de Sam Winchester ne lui allait pas ?! Mais pourtant il avait passé des mois entiers à essayer de la reproduire devant son miroir, cette mine là !

-Surtout, mais surtout, par pitié Crowley, ne refais plus cette tête ! supplia le chasseur, dégoûté.

-Bobby ? Vas te faire foutre chez les nonnes ! déclara avec une _élégance_ _sans pareille_ le cher démon vexé.

-Ta gueule, répliqua tout aussi gentiment Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce que j't'adore toi ! roucoula Crowley avec un nouveau sourire charmeur.

-Mais vas te faire voir, saloperie de démon ! Moi je bosse, contrairement à toi !

-Ouais, je vois ça...alors comme ça, tu as passé plus d'une journée sur ça ? Juste pour les frères ? Pfff, tu devrais demander à être rémunéré ! se révolta le démon en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à tout ce foutoir sur le bureau de son ennemi préféré.

Un regard noir lui répondit, mais au moins, Bobby ne menaçait plus la partie la plus intéressante de son corps...une partie qui plaisait paraissait-il à toutes les femmes...et tous les hommes aussi ! Surtout quand elle était brutale...mais bref, ça, c'était une autre histoire toute mignonne qu'il raconterait plus tard !

-Bon, dis-moi ce que tu fous ici, finit par lui demander Bobby d'un ton désespéré d'être tranquille 5 minutes.

-En fait, je voulais te poser une question tout à fait sincère, avoua l'homme au regard étincelant de malice, intriguant Bobby malgré tout.

-Je suis très occupé là, alors reviens demain ou...un autre jour !

-Bibi ! protesta Crowley.

-Ok...mais pas de devinette sinon je te casse les couilles !

-Mais...ok...juste une toute petite question alors.

-Ok, mais grouille-toi ! s'impatienta le pauvre mortel.

-Tu veux bien m'épouser et jouer les épouses avec moi ?

* * *

**Des avis? (:**


End file.
